One Up One down
by BluexSatin
Summary: Gabi sports an interesting ensemble and her bf shoves her into an empty classroom and an argument follows . Unknown to them they are being watched by a pair of blue eyes . TxG 4EVER.


One up One down

this oneshot is dedicated to Annime chick- my first reviewer.

thanks for the encouragement.

hi! new oneshot hope u enjoy it.

pls review plsplspls thankyou--

on wid the story-

A 16 yr old Gabriella Montez lay in her bed . The sun shone through her window , she squinted her eyes and rolled over and shut her annoying alarm clock .She got up her bed , went to her bathroom and got ready .She picked up a white tube top and black denim mini skirt.

She usually did not sport this kind of ensemble but today was not an ordinary day. After many awkward and useless efforts , she had decidede to break up with "him" .

She examined herself in the mirror and frowned and shook her head.

Surely she could not go to school looking so...exposed.No.

So she did just the opposite she took out a dull grey full sleeved t-shirt along with white baggy jeans.She knew she did not look nice , she did not put her make up on and tied her hair in a messy bun

.

Perfect , this will test "him" and she smirked knowing he would fail . She was the popular one in school , everyone adored her fashion sense but today they were going to be shocked .

She knew she was going to break up with her boyfriend today whatever it takes her to do .

Maybe after seeing her outfit her boyfriend would himself dump her.

The thought made her smile.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm--

Gabriella Montez walked through the doors of East High and all the people turned to see her .

The cheerleaders smirked , the boys jaws dropped open whatever happened to the beautiful Gabriella Montez.

She smiled , just the reactions she wanted to have . Then she spotted her boyfriend , the captain in the corner surrounded by girls.

" Hey Dave " Gabriella greeted her boyfriend of 3 months with a smirk .(A/N- ha imustve totally got u thr her boyfriend is Dave). Dave looked at her incredously , he was a football captain , he had green eyes and dirty blonde hair . his eyes darted towards her and he checked her out .

He hurried over to her and shoved her into an empty classroom , unknown to them the classroom wasnt empty , it held a single occupatant , a blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes - Troy Bolton , the captain of the basketball team .

Unknown to the "couple" he was looking at them interestingly . He had a crush on Gabriella ever since she had first joined the school. He looked at Gabriella and noticed her outfit , he smiled she appeared beautiful to him everyday even if she did not put any effort in dressing up . Her features never ceased to amaze him - her dark curly brown hair . her big brown eyes , her cute nose , her rosy pink lips and her perfect petite frame.

Returning back to our couple-

" Why the hell are you dressed like this ? " Dave shouted.

Gabriella tried to hide a smile but said ," Is it too much for your reputation to handle ?" she asked courageously.

" Dont you know that you are my girlfriend ? " he glared at her.

" So " Gabriella asked , " Dont you know you are my boyfriend and you are not supposed to flirt with the girls that surround you ? "

" Look " he dropped his voice , " You know I am popular , girls just come to me how am I supposed to stop them ? " he asked.

" Just like other famous people in our school succeed in doing so and keep their dignity ." she replied back with an annoyed voice.She knew of the various girls he had following him and she knew for a fact that he was cheating with her with more than one girl involved and he was arrogant , rude and she didnt know what unfateful day had she agreed to become her girlfriend .

" Oh yeah , Tell me one person who is popular than me and dosent seem to enjoy the attention of cheerleaders and girls." he challenged.

" Troy Bolton " she replied unhesitantly in a loud voice .

Troy eyes sparkled with hope and Daves eyes flared with anger at the mention of his name.

" That...that stupid basketball player . He is an air- head and...and he is a loser . And he is not better than me and...and I am better than him " Dave said sputtering .

" Hah ! What makes "you" even think that. Troy Bolton is perfect in every way , he is smart , intelligent , funny , he has a smile to die for and dont even think in your wildest' dreams that you are better looking than him. He has the most gorgeous eyes and for your information he is not an "air-head" but a very down-to-earth person . he even plays basketball better than you swing your feet at football , his passion is not only basketball but he even plays guitar , which is a stringed musical instrument , I doubt you are even aware of and he has a particularly charming voice and he is a one-woman man and he plans to gives his varsity ring to the girl he loves ."she ended her rant .

"If he is so perfect why dont you be with him ? ", Dave asked angrily.

" I would love to " Gabriella said airily with a smirk on her face .

Daves green eyes widened at her answer and his voice changed miraculously ,

" Please baby . give me one chance , I will change I promise ," Dave pleaded , this was the trap he set for her every time but Gabriella was prepared to face this , she saw right through him and she wasnt going to fall this time .

As all of this was happening Troy sat their with a shocked and happy expression on his face . He tried to move , but his muscles were frozen to the spot , how he wished he had popcorn right now to enjoy the show !

" No Dave , we are over , I am breaking up with you once and for all . " Gabriella said .

" Fine " , Dave said and got up . " You are going to regret your decision Montez " He said slamming the door and walking out of the classroom .

Gabriella stood there smiling , " I am sure I wont. "

" You sure know a hell lot about me"

She turned around to find the source of the voice , her eyes widened at seeing Troy standing there and smiling .

" You were here the entire time " she asked still shocked.

"Yup" he replied.

" You heard everything ?"

"Yup"

She blushed furiously . This had been their first conversation , they had always stared endlessly at each other but neither of them possesed the courage to actually talk to each other , the most they did was exchange goofy grins while walking through the corridors.

" Uh " Troy asked nervously , " Do you ...uh..um..do you like me ? I know it is too early , you have just broken up with your boyfriend and and... you can take your time -", Troy rambled.

" Troy relax . I really really like you . " she said shyly .

Troys face broke into a wide grin at her answer.

" So um .., would you... will you be my girlfriend " he asked with a hopeful voice "pls say yes , pls say yes " he screamed in his mind .

Gabriella looked at him he had his eyes shut , she giggled he looked so cute , his face was just cms apart fron hers . She closed the gap by pushing her lips onto his , Troys eyes snapped open and he was shocked beyond belief but he responded immediately to the kiss . After what seemed like eternity , they broke apart from the kiss smiling widely.

"Does that answer your question " Gabriella asked.

" I think it does " said Troy before merging his lips again with hers.

--TROYELLA--

PLS PLS REVIEW and express your innermost thoughts to the story --

thank you toodles--


End file.
